marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Spider-Man/UMvC3
Gameplay Spider-Man is a very mobile character. His low battle stance allows him to dodge attacks easily, with his crouching stance taking it up a notch. His combo potential is very high, allowing him to chain many moves to extend his attacks. His combos are fast, but generally require high execution, though the allocations in MVC2 somewhat mitigate this. Spider-Man can also triangle jump, as well as cling to the wall before leaping off. He can even air dash, though it only goes one direction. However, his standing HK (now his standing H in MVC3) has some odd properties in that it only launches on a midair foe, though he can still super jump from it if it hits. His crouching MK (now his crouching M in MVC3) is meant to kick up foes for his st.HK to properly launch, though in MVC3 this is no longer the case as both attacks no longer launch. Spider Man's combos are also confusing in terms of proper chaining in past games, as his standing MP was a launcher like some characters', which caused some magic-series confusion. However, Spidey also packs some great range on several of his normals such as his old crouching HP which makes him lean in rather far, giving great forms of poking and close-combat spacing. His Web Throw is also great for some ranged attacking prowess, though his Web Ball is a generally unneeded move. In MVC3, his combo potential has been retweaked thanks to the new control setups, and with his Web Glide attack, he can now zone the opponent more so than ever and can even use it to set up combos by pulling himself towards the foes, and at proper angles can even mixup and/or crossup foes at times. This, combined with his Web Swing, air dash and triangle jump can give him extreme match control ability. His Maxium Spider has also changed radically from a simple wall-to-wall attack to an initial blow attack that leads into a cinematic autocombo, improving its usage. In UMVC3, Spidey's been buffed even more. For one, his Web Glide is faster, can be cancelled into from some of his specials and can hit OTG in midair. His Web Swing can now combo two times into itself (ground version to midair version), and his Ultimate Web Throw's hitbox has be readjusted (as well as being able to rotate the joystick to increase damage). However, in a negative light, his Crawler Assault no longer is as active in its frames (though it does a hard knockdown along with being button mashable), his Web Throw is also now subjective to damage scaling. Changes in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 * Web Glide speed has been increased. * Web Glide can OTG. * Web Swing, Spider Sting, Web Ball can be canceled into Web Glide. * Can activate air Web Swing from ground Web Swing. * Web Throw is subject to damage scaling. * The total frames for Crawler Assault have been decreased. * Crawler Assault causes untechable knockdown. * Ultimate Web Throw attack direction has been changed to the side. * Number of hits in Crawler Assault can be increased through rapid button presses. * Number of hits in Ultimate Web Throw can be increased through rotating the joystick. Moveset Assists X-Factor Theme Song The theme is a remix of his classic theme song from Marvel Super Heroes, Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter, and Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes. Reveal Trailer Quotes * Look out! Here comes the Spider-Man! (intro) * Spider-Sense's tingling! (intro) * With great power, comes a great beatdown. (intro) * Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man, at your service. (intro) * Does what a spider can! (taunt) * Dude, you SUCK! (taunt) * Looooser! (taunt) * Good old Spider-Sense... What'd I do without you? (match win) * Say cheese! (match win) * Sigh... Didn't even need my Spider-Sense for that one. (match win) * That's why J.J. pays me the big bucks! (match win) * Have you seen that big float of me at the Daily Bugle parade? It... kinda creeps me out. * I'm pretty sure even the Spectacular Spider-Ham could beat you. * Just a little heads up... I wouldn't pick up the Daily Bugle tomorrow if I were you. (Ultimate only) * Remember that one time in the fight when it looked like you might actually win? No? Me neither. * Something tells me Peter Parker got some nice shots of your humiliating defeat for tomorrow's Bugle. * Sometimes with great power comes the great responsibility to beat the bejeezus out of somebody. * Ugh... Late again. MJ's gonna kill me. Special Quotes *''Pfft! You've got a black belt in stupid if you think you're gonna beat me. (intro) *''Ugh. Kiss your mother with that face? Geez. ''(intro) *''Aww...Aren't you just the cutest wittle thing! ''(intro) *''My slimeball sense is tingling! ''(intro) *''So...any relation to JJ? ''(intro/Ultimate only) *''Time for a butt-whopping supreme! ''(intro/Ultimate only) *''If it's souls you're lookin' for, there's someone named J. Jonah I'd like you to meet. ''(intro/Ultimate only) *''I must admit...beating the snott out of you...is a great honor. ''(match win) *''Gotta be hard to copy that butt-kicking. ''(match win) *''Sorry, little guy. Beating you up is like stepping on a puppy. ''(match win) *''You've got great power, Albert. But you're not very responsible with it. ''(match win) *''Hey, MR. WILSON!!! You suck. *''Geez. Next time maybe you should cast a spell that make you not suck. (Ultimate only) Gallery Spider-Man MvsC3-FTW.PNG|Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds'' artwork Spider 1.png|UMvC3 Ending 1 Spider 2.png|UMvC3 Ending 2 S spiderman00 bm nomip s spiderman00 bm nomipout.png|Full Victory pose Spider-Man DLC 74810 640screen.jpg|DLC Costume R spiderman07 bm nomip.360 r spiderman07 bm nomip.360out.png|DLC Victory Pose Spider-manh.png|Moveset Spidermanx650.jpg|Fan-made Wallpaper Spider-man.jpg|Ultimate Mugshot Spider-man (1).jpg|MvC3 Mugshot oldcolors15.jpg|MvC3 Alt. Color: Big Time Suit, Stealth mode Marvel vs capcom 3 spider man by crossdominatrix5-d30472i.png|Fan-Made MvC3 Wallpaper 966ba5a769ed03d435ca84b6977262e4.png|Victory Pose Category:Characters in Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds Category:Characters in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3